A Nuclear Winter
by Samurai Pizza Cats
Summary: What happens to the world when all its natural resources are gone and the people's only hope is to leave the planet? Contains all Sailor Moon characters.


A NUCLEAR WINTER 

Chapter one: In the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charectors in Sailor Moon, I'm just using them for this fanfic

------------------------------

An old woman sat infront of a group of young children, eager to learn about thier world's past.  
"Throught history..." she started while taking another drag of her smoke. "...Throught history man kind has been indulgent and greedy, using all that they can for the most profit, not thinking about the consiquences it could hold for the future. I must admit, I was one of those people. I bought gas,  
used my air conditioner and heater, used as much garbage as I could. I, like most people of my time, was ignorant and thought this world would last forever. But who would have thought someting as simple as throwing out garbage and filling Up your car with gas would make such an impact on this earth."

A child gasped loudly and raised his hand for a question. The old woman nodded in his direction "yes, what is your question?"

"YOU had a car?!" The boy asked loudly and incredulously. Slight laughter was heard amongst the other children.

"Yes, I did" she answered then took another drag of her smoke "and so did most people of my time. But it wasnt like the way it is now. Gas prices were atleast one dollar per liter. Not like today, where only millionairs have the money to own,and drive a car. And do you know why Gasoline is so expensive nowadays"  
The boy shook his head "No"

"Because well...Let me start from the very beginning..." She finally put out her smoke.  
"Long ago, back farther than even my time.." Laughter erupted amongst the children "Now, now children, listen to what I have to say. As I was saying, long ago, most of the worlds population where farmers and landowners, and everything was made by hand..."

A girl shot out from the crowd of children "You mean like now???"

"Yes, Kind of like now, but we still have things that are produced and manufactured in factories, but leave the questions until after, dear"

"Now where was I...Oh yes...Everything was made by hand. Anything mass produced was too expensive for the common people. But years later the common people would have their big break. The Industrial Revolution. Ideas were sprouting from people's minds like wild fire. Many inventions where made to better man kind, one of the first greatest ones was the water wheel. Now, you all know how a water wheel works, right?"

a chorus of children chimed "nooo"

"What? Who is teaching you children? I outta smack them upside the head. Children these days are getting more morinic by the second..."

"But we're only in gwade twoo!" a little boy stood up and said.

"Grade two? Jesus...I thought you were alot older..." The old woman looked exasporated and put a hand on her head.

"Now where was I?..Oh yes!.."

"Mrs.Natagawa, Im sorry, but the children need to go back to school. The field trip is over" The school teacher said.

"May I have one last word with them before they leave?" pleaded the old woman.

"Alright, but please make it quick.." The teacher said impatiently.

"Okay, I will...Now children, I dont expect you to remember everything I talked to you about today, But atleast try to keep this fresh in your minds...History repeats itself, we may not in the future have the natural resouces to repeat it the way we had it before. Just...Remember to listen to those who warn you...or...we may not have a second chance..."

"yes, Im sorry Mrs.Natagawa, but we must leave now, Okay children gather your things and line up by the front doors."

"Okay!"

"See ya Mrs.Natagawa!!!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR CAR?!"

"Whats a watah wheew anyways?"

The old woman chuckled _So young, so vibrant, I hope they grow up to be smarter than the people of today.._

------------------------------

End of chapter one. Hope you guys liked this, I'll write more for the next chapter, I just want to see people's reactions to this chapter first. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
